1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an injector for a fuel injection system of an internal combustion engine, in particular in a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to be able to further reduce pollutant emissions of internal combustion engines, further development has been primarily focused on increasing the injection pressure. In this connection, a large fuel volume in the injector body is advantageously sought in order to be able to keep pressure pulsations in multiple injections to a minimum. A reduction in hydraulic pulsations also has a favorable effect with regard to wear on the nozzle seat. The increase in the injection pressure in known injectors is usually achieved through execution of a pressure boosting, which is used to act on the fuel with a pressure that is greater than the pressure of the system, i.e. is acted on with a multiple of the atmospheric pressure, and at this high pressure, is metered into the combustion chamber. A supply of fuel to the pressure booster in this case is usually carried out via a plurality of interconnected bores, but these weaken the injector body, thus negatively affecting its service life, and are also susceptible to leaks.